Timeline of the First Season
This chronology is a timeline of events that occurred during the first season or approximately September, 2007 to May, 2008. 1. “Pilot” August, 2007 to August, 2008 a box at UPS falls on Eric’s head Locomotive Manipulation September 24, 2007 Penny moves in and meets Sheldon and Leonard, for whom it is love at first sight. Sheldon & Leonard fail to get Penny’s TV from Kurt, her ex-boyfriend. 2. “The Big-Bran Hypothesis” September 25, 2007 Penny asks Leonard to sign for some furniture she’s having delivered September 26, 2007 The furniture arrives. Leonard and Sheldon get it upstairs with difficulty, due to the non-functional elevator. Sheldon is so upset by Penny’s messy apartment that he returns later that night to tidy up September 27, 2007 Penny discovers the boys were in her apartment while she was asleep and is furious, but she does later forgive them September 28, 2007 Leonard, Sheldon, Raj and Howard try to assemble Penny’s furniture 3. “The Fuzzy Boots Corollary” September 29, 2007 When Leonard sees Penny kissing Doug, he is devastated. October 1, 2007 Leonard asks out Leslie Winkle, who says no October 2, 2007 Leonard and Penny go on a “date” 4. “The Luminous Fish Effect” October 3, 2007 At a party to welcome Dr. Gablehouser, the new head of the Cal Tech physics department, Sheldon is fired October 4, 2007 Sheldon and Penny go to the grocery store October 21, 2007 Sheldon’s mom arrives October 22, 2007 Sheldon apologizes to Dr. Gablehouser and is rehired (morning) 5. “The Hamburger Postulate” October 22, 2007 Leslie Winkle approaches the group at the Cheesecake Factory (nite) Tuesday, October 23, 2007 Leonard & Leslie play in string quartet, then hook up October 24, 2007 Leslie dumps Leonard October 25, 2007 Sheldon & Leonard eat at the Cheesecake factory 6. “The Middle Earth Paradigm” October 26, 2007 after losing at paintball the boys are invited to Penny’s Halloween party Saturday October 27, 2007 at Penny’s Halloween party Kurt shows up. Penny kisses Leonard 7. “The Dumpling Paradox” Friday November 2, 2007 Penny’s friend Christy arrives on Halo Night and launches into a sexual relationship with Howard Saturday November 3, 2007 – Christy moves in with Howard November 6, 2007 Sheldon, Leonard & Raj eat at Szechwan Palace Wednesday, November 7, 2007 on Halo night Christy leaves 8. “The Grasshopper Experiment” November 8, 2007 Raj’s parents tell him about Lalita Gupta November 9, 2007 A date set up between Raj & Lalita. Raj learns he can talk to girls if he is drunk Saturday November 10, 2007 Raj & Lalita’s date, she leaves with Sheldon November 11, 2007 Sheldon sings at the Cheesecake Factory 9. “The Cooper-Hofstadter Polarization” March 17, 2008 Leonard learns he’s been invited to speak about supersolids at Bose- Einstein Condensates conference March 18, 2008 Penny selects Leonard’s wardrobe March 18, 2008 Penny forwards to Sheldon a LOL Cat e-mail Panty Piñata Polarization March 19, 2008 Leonard gives speech, but Sheldon shows up March 20, 2008 Howard controls some lights in China 10. “The Loobenfeld Decay” March 24, 2008 Sheldon and Leonard are invited to see Penny in “Rent” March 25, 2008 Sheldon fabricates an elaborate lie why they can’t go Friday March 28, 2008 “Rent” is performed March 29, 2008 Sheldon worries the lie might not hold up March 30, 2008 “Leo” shows up for his “intervention” 11. “The Pancake Batter Anomaly” March 31, 2008 Penny returns from a trip to Nebraska Sunday April 6, 2008 Sheldon is sick April, 2008 Penny last has sex for six months Barbarian Sublimation 12. “The Jerusalem Duality” April 14, 2008 the boys meet Dennis Kim April 15, 2008 Sheldon visits Howard and Raj to find a new job April 16, 2008 at the reception Dennis shows up with a girl April 17, 2008 the boys see Dennis in the park with the girl 13. “The Bat-Jar Conjecture” April 21, 2008 the boys decide to enter the physics bowl Saturday April 26, 2008 they discuss team names, but after a practice round Sheldon is kicked off the team April 28, 2008 Leonard, Raj and Howard draft Leslie Winkle for their team April 29, 2008 The physics bowl, Sheldon loses April 30, 2008 Leonard taunts Sheldon about his loss 14. “The Nerdvana Annihilation” May 2, 2008 Leonard buys a time machine May 3, 2008 the time machine arrives. Penny is late for work and blames the boys playing with toys. May 4, 2008 Leonard wants to get rid of all his collectibles May 7, 2008 Sheldon tells Leonard he has an eidetic memory Creepy Candy Coating Corollary 15. “The Pork Chop Indeterminacy” May 8, 2008 Missy Cooper arrives and all the boys try to hit on her, but none succeed May 9, 2008 Missy leaves for Texas 16. “The Peanut Reaction” May 12, 2008 the gang discuss birthdays My 13, 2008 Penny blackmails Sheldon into having a birthday party for Leonard May 17, 2008 Leonard’s birthday party that he misses 17. “The Tangerine Factor” May 19, 2008 Leonard asks Penny out on a date May 24, 2008 both Leonard and Penny talk to Sheldon then leave on their date Category:Timeline Category:Episodes Category:Reference Materials Category:Trivial Category:Season 1 Category:The Big Bang Theory